diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Worldstone
The Worldstone was stolen by Inarius around the time as when Sanctuary was first created, fixed at the center of the Universe, fought over by both sides, and known as the "Eye of Anu". Its exact nature and properties are unknown to most, and not many know its full potential. The Worldstone appears as an enormous crimson gem. The Worldstone was used by Inarius to keep Sanctuary hidden from both the High Heavens and Burning Hells. Later, he also imbued it with the power to weaken the Nephalem. This was thwarted by the hero Uldyssian, who changed the essence of the Worldstone, allowing the Nephalem to tap into their powers. When the Prime Evils were sent into their Dark Exile, the Archangel Tyrael assisted. In order to imprison their demonic spirits, Tyrael provided the Horadrim with sacred Soulstones, powerful gems that supposedly once were part of the Worldstone. Destruction of the Worldstone right|thumb|Archangel Tyrael destroys the Worldstone In Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, the player follows the trail of Baal, who seeks to corrupt the Worldstone and subvert its power. Though the hero manages to destroy the demon, Tyrael informs the player that Baal already corrupted the Worldstone completely. Deeming it too dangerous to let the corrupt Worldstone remain (as it would drain Sanctuary of its powers and allow the hosts of Hell to spill forth into the mortal realm), Tyrael decides that it must be destroyed. thumb|left|The Worldstone in-game The full effects of destroying the Worldstone are yet to be revealed. Many speculate that Tyrael has somehow been corrupted by Baal or the corrupted Worldstone. All should be revealed in Diablo III. Even the characters in Diablo II aren't sure of what will happen now that it is destroyed, or even if it had to be destroyed in the first place. The Prophecy stated that the Worldstone would be corrupted, but apparently never actually said anything about it having to be destroyed. Related dialogues Malah :"If Tyrael says the Worldstone must be destroyed, then it must. We cannot let Baal's corruption prevail! The world will change, true -- but who is to say it isn't for the better?" QualKehk :"The destruction of the Worldstone does not bode well for our world. But I'll try not to worry… After all, we have warriors like you fighting for us and for the Light. Farewell!" Cain :"So…The Worldstone was corrupted by Baal. And now Tyrael must destroy it. Worry not. Through whatever lies ahead I have faith that the Light will guide us both. Anya :"Strange that you say that the Worldstone must be destroyed. The prophecies said nothing about that. Perhaps all we have fought for will be lost…or perhaps we'll never need fight again!" Effects on humanity It is unknown what exact effect the destruction of the Worldstone will have on the inhabitants of Sanctuary. There are currently three very connected speculations regarding the power of the humans: # Now that the Worldstone is destroyed, the power of the Nephalem will now stop decreasing. # The power of the new generation of the Nephalem will not only stop decreasing, but will actually return to the original degree that it was at the creation of Sanctuary, surpassing those of both Angels and Demons. # The power will gradually refill over the new generations, much like it degraded before. This may explain the very god-like powers of the classes in Diablo III as mentioned by Blizzard. It should be noted, in that respect, that the (female) Wizard is specifically stated to be nineteen-years old, thus putting her birth after the destruction of the Worldstone. Therefore, this implies that she is one of the 'new generation' and that her powers were influenced in one of the ways above or other.I guess that Tyrael destroyed the worldstone because Imperius and the heavnly host will attack sanctuary and to grant the nephalm the power to defend themselves. Changes in Diablo Lore At Blizzcon 2011 during the Diablo III Lore Panel, Chris Metzen, VP of story and franchise development for Diablo said as they were developing Diablo III, there were some changes in Diablo lore that needed to be made but nothing that will be noticeable in the game and while doing this put together "The Book of Cain" in the process. The most exiting this is that they have started to put together a creation story as there had never been any clarification on what the Heavens and Burning Hells were fighting about. What has been pieced together is that in the Beginning there was Good and Evil, however in their conflict, (as expected) they annihilated each other resulting in an explosion or a "Big Bang". The remnants of this were the Worldstone and the Crystal Arch. Not much is known about this Arch, it is the height and centre of the High Heavens and it was a by-product of the explosion. It is hinted that when these Two Good and Evil Forces came together, they created a god-like creature (Anu), The Worldstone being hinted as its eye and the Crystal Arch being its Spine. The Arch "hums" with Siund and Energy which is what Angels are and it is where they originate. The Worldstone, which is the centre of the universe, is so important as it has the capability to create worlds which is why the High Heavens and the Burning Hells (whose creation hasn’t been fully explained but it is likely they are an extension of the original Good and Evil forces) want it so badly. The Pandemonium Fortress is the structure residing over the Worldstone has been held by both sides during the Eternal Conflict which so its architecture is "Shaped by Both of Their Cultures" Inarius, an Achangel and brother to Tyrael, sick of the endless conflict, gathered followers of fellow like-minded Angels and Demons to escape the fighting. He and Lilith worked together to cast a Holographic Veil around the Worldstone. Underneath the Veil is the Sanctuary. This is all that can be gathered before the release of "The Book of Cain". External link *Diablo Lore Panel at Blizzcon 2011 YouTube Link Category:Artifacts Category:Lore